In a computing environment, a graphical user interface topology is utilized to display various objects or contents to a user. In some instances, particularly in text oriented application, the content is displayed in a rectangular shaped medium, generally referred to as a window.
For example, in instant text messaging applications, a first user using a first computing system opens an edit window to input a text message that is then transmitted to a second user using a second computing system. The transmitted message is typically displayed in what is commonly referred to as a chat window. Most chat windows have a view area in which the message is displayed and an edit area in which a user can input a reply to a received message.
Current chat applications open a separate chat window for every user that engaged in a chat session. For example, if user A is chatting with users B, C, D and E, then four chat windows are displayed on user's A display screen. As the number of chatting patrons and chat windows increases, managing the open chat sessions becomes more impractical. Further, each open and inactive chat session consumes computing resources that could be utilized otherwise.
Thus, methods and systems are needed that can overcome the aforementioned shortcomings by providing a solution to manage inactive chat session or windows that may be no longer needed.